The invention concerns a seat for a suspended rope.
Ropes or climbing ropes are suspended from the ceiling of gymnasiums and are used for differing exercises. They can be implemented in various ways as climbing ropes, swinging ropes or the like. Swinging on a rope having a knot as a seat is uncomfortable and has a high risk of accidents, since the athlete may slide off and be injured. For this reason, knots in climbing ropes are generally prohibited.
It is the underlying purpose of the present invention to provide a seat which eliminates risk of accident and which facilitates use of the rope.